Unexpected Turn
by Dreamlesss
Summary: He couldn't quite figure it out how did he end up having her in his bed? How the fuck did she get here? She was finally awake. She turns around looks straight at him and bolts straight up in bed, shocked. 'What the fuck Malfoy' she asks. 'I wish I knew Granger...' WARNING! Contains sensitive topics/issues and may be triggering for some!
1. Morning After

_AN; Another Draco and Hermione story came to me. Yay! The joy of people reading my unbelievably horrible stories. :D _**  
**

_Do not judge by the first chapter it's going to get better, I promise. I like to think it will, anyway. :D _

_Just give it a try and don't worry the chapters will get longer. :) _

_Enjoy and let me know what you think! x_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

** Morning After**

_**Draco**_

Draco was sitting in his room. He should be getting ready for classes like every other morning. Instead he is just sitting and looking at his bed, were Hermione fucking Granger was sleeping in. He couldn't quite figure out how did he end up having her in his bed? All he had was couple of whiskey shots and he wakes up on the floor and the know – it –all is sleeping in his bed. Well, at least they both were dressed so it's a good thing, he guessed. Oh, Merlin forbids if they actually hocked up last night. It wasn't that she was ugly or anything like that. It was because she was a Mudblood, something his family would never forgive him about. But to be completely honest he always had a soft spot for the bushy Granger. Not that he would tell, oh god no, if the word would spread it would be the end of him as he knows it.

So, still he is stuck how the fuck did she get here? He didn't want to wake her up because part of him was afraid of what happened and what would happen.

Too late, she was moving. She was finally awake. She turns around looks straight at him and bolts straight up in bed shocked.

'What the fuck Malfoy?' she asks.

'I wish I knew Granger, I was having a few whiskey shots last night and then suddenly I wake up on the floor and you are in my bed.'

Great, so Granger didn't know either. As far as he was concerned they both were totally fucked.

'Are you serious? Why can't I remember a thing?' she stood up and Draco just looked at her clothes and his eyes went wide from shock. She must have noticed because she said a little 'what?' and looked down at her clothes. She instantly crossed her arms and stared at him angrily.

'Care to explain Malfoy, why are my clothes all torn to pieces?' she asked while tapping her foot on the floor in anger and probably due to her lack of impatient.

He felt like a fucking 10 year old, who did something bad and his mom was making him go stand in the corner and telling him he was a bad boy. The things Granger could do. He couldn't even answer. He just stared wide eyed at her not knowing what to say.

'What Malfoy, did cat got your tongue? You are not going anywhere until you explain what did you do and why is my memory gone from yesterday, completely?' she kept tapping her foot in annoyance and Draco couldn't help but finding this a little bit amusing.

'How many times Granger? I told you I don't know. The last thing I remember was drinking and then walking down the hall; must be the alcohol.' Draco just shrugged not too bothered. He was almost 99% sure they didn't sleep together. So it was all good, he could go and mind his own business now.

'Weird, I can't remember anything and I definitely was not drinking yesterday.' She said looking a little bit worried.

'Oh come on, maybe you were. You probably got so locked you don't even remember.' Draco got up and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

'Then what am I doing here?' It must have finally hit her, he assumed, because her eyes suddenly went wide and she looked at her bed and then back at him.

'W-w-we d-di-din't?' she said in a shaky voice.

'Fuck no, Granger. I would know if we did and trust me I would not be as relaxed as I am now.'

For a moment she stood there looking awfully confused, but relaxed a moment later. She believed him, good. Last thing he needed right now was a an angry Granger.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Not knowing what to do or say.

'You should probably go. Classes start soon; you should fix that uniform of yours before you show in public. Let's just forget this ever happened. Don't even think of telling anyone.' He said pointing finger at her at the last sentance, she just nodded in an agreement and went to exit his room.

The moment she closed the door behind her; he hit his desk as hard as he could. He prayed nobody saw them yesterday. He threw something across the room and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

_**Hermione**_

She closed the door behind her. She still couldn't rap her head around it. What the hell happened yesterday? Did she actually get drunk yesterday if so, how could she let her guard down so bad? Not to mention it was a school night, thinking about all the homework she must have not done. She was in so much trouble. So were Harry and Ron. Oh wait until she gets her hands on those two.

Good thing they both were Head's. The joy of sharing the same dorm, she rolled her eyes sarcastically and made her way to her room, which was across the room. Honestly, she was actually thankful for once that they were sharing a dorm. Nobody would pester her with questions of where she has been. Plus, it saved the hassle of hiding at every corner in the castle looking like this.

She took a quick shower and fixed her school robes with a simple, yet very handy spell.

She looked at herself in the mirror checking if there were any parts of her uniform she missed that were still torn but she couldn't find any. She let out a deep breath, took her school bag and made her way to breakfast. She was hoping not to run into Malfoy on her way out and it looks like luck was on her side. She smiled weakly and continued on walking towards Great Hall.

When she entered the Hall, she tried to spot Harry and Ron but those two were nowhere to be found. So, she just sat down and assumed those two were probably lying in until the last minute.

She started to snack on her toast with ham. When she saw from corner of her eye a flashing of blonde hair enter the Hall. She looked up and it was none other than Draco sodding Malfoy. He just bluntly stared at her and continued walking to his house table.

Hermione couldn't look at him without feeling awkward and quickly looked away, and decided she would ignore Malfoy at all costs today. That was the last thing she needed.

Finally someone who might have a slightest clue of what happened last night sat in front of her.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' Hermione asked and observed the red head, who by the looks didn't feel so well.

'Don't ask Hermione. I have such a hangover.' Ginny grunted and supported her head on her arms.

'So we did drink last night.' Hermione said quietly.

'Don't you remember?'

'Actually, no. It's hard to believe I would drink on a school night don't you think?'

'Wow, Hermione you must have gotten really drunk that you don't even remember.' Ginny said surprised.

'Care to explain how I even considered drinking on a school night of all the nights?' Hermione rolled her eyes at the female Weasly.

'You really don't remember?' Ginny looked at her shocked but continued as seeing Hermione's angry look; 'It all started with the boys, finding some old whiskey. Still don't know where they found it, they never told. So, they proposed to go outside for a walk and have couple of drinks. We actually both protested, but they somehow managed to talk us in to it. So, we went outside and I decided to play truth or dare and obviously boy's being boy's they proposed that for every truth you have to take a drink. To make it more interesting as they said. Knowing them they wanted to get us both drunk because they knew we would choose truth. You surprisingly chose it a good few times and got a little bit drunk, had no idea how drunk, though. So, at the end Ron took you back to your dorm.' Ginny finished with letting out a deep breath she was holding just to finish the story.

Hermione was still confused as to how her robes got torn.

'Did my robes happen to get torn last night?' Ginny looked up at her confused.

'As far as I remember no, but who knows. Maybe it got torn by the one of dares you did. I wouldn't be any good on sharing the memory of last night. I myself can't remember much.' She said and went back to holding her head with her arms.

Oh, wait until she sees the boy's she has something to say to them alright.

Though, Hermione was completely oblivious to one thing, that all this time while she was having a conversation with Ginny; there were a pair of eyes observing her.


	2. A Blurry Shadow

_Disclaimer; I don't own anything from Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling._**  
**

_AN; Woop! The next chapter is ready. I hope the whole switching from Draco to Hermione back and forth, isn't too confusing I just want you to see whats going on both sides, not just one. :) _

_Okay enough talking! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Blurry Shadow**

**Draco**

There was something Draco couldn't quiet forget about this morning. It must be her torn clothes and probably that the goody – two – shoes actually got drunk and let alone on a school night. That was something he wasn't expecting from her at all.

Still the clothes kept bugging him. If only he could remember. Wait, why was he concerned about it at all? It's none of his business and it's not like their friends or anything.

This whole situation was just too confusing for his hangover head. So, he decided he is going to Madam Pomfrey and say he is sick and then return to his room to sleep and sulk around all day and avoid a certain brown – eyed person.

**Hermione**

_Odd. _

Hermione thought while she sat at the dinner table in Great Hall. She hasn't seen Malfoy all day. She was happy about it, but still it was quiet weird. He hadn't been in for any of their classes that they had together. Maybe he was sick. She was kind of half expecting for him to lurk around in some corner to annoy her as always, but nothing. That was a good thing, for a change a Malfoy free day. Minus the weirdest morning she has had in her whole life, she could have survived without an experience like that.

Scratch the part of Malfoy being sick today. She can actually bet on everything that she has that that is the exact reason why he is absent today.

She was still confused about the entire situation, though. But the weirdest part was that she didn't feel hangover, not even the slightest bit from the supposed drinks she had last night.

She saw the boy's earlier today. She gave them some piece of her mind and they have been awfully quiet since then. She intended on keeping it that way for a while. At least, thank god for their sakes, she found out she had most of her homework done yesterday for today's classes, which was a relief.

Ginny told her earlier that she had fallen asleep in most of her classes and was sent out of Potions and got a detention. She wasn't too happy about it. Well, serves her right to agree and pull Hermione with her to drink on a school night.

Hermione was tired so she decided to go back to her dorm. Saying quick goodbyes to her friends she made her way out of the Great Hall.

When she was walking towards the exit from the Great Hall, she had the oddest feeling that someone is starring after her. It gave her goosebumps all over her body. But when she looked around she couldn't find a single person who would pay any slightest attention to her. She shrugged and decided that it's all her imagination due to this morning.

She finally made her way back to the Head's dormitory and to her surprise Malfoy was nowhere to be seen in the common room, which made her release a shaky breath before she walked over to her room.

Thank Merlin tomorrow was a Saturday. She was too tired to do homework today. So she decided to go to bed and she fell asleep straight as her head hit the pillow.

_She was running as fast as her legs would let her. She could hear the person getting closer and closer to her. She wasn't fast enough. Still she wasn't giving up. She kept running, running and running until she couldn't anymore. She stopped to take a breath and realized she was trapped somewhere in the castles dead end._

_She turned around to see the person who was chasing her. She couldn't see him. He looked like a blurry shadow, yet she was unbelievably scared from it. _

_He was coming closer now. She was trying to back away from it but she couldn't step any further back then the cold, stone wall that was pressing against her back now, allowed her too. _

_He was an inch away from her now. He grabbed her by her hair. She screamed in agonizing pain. _

'_Shut up, slut!' He screamed at her and dropped her to the cold Hogwarts floor. _

_Hermione was sobbing now. She didn't know who the person was but there was a familiar sound in his voice but she couldn't place it just yet. _

_He kneed besides her and took a strand of her hair away from her ear and whispered;_

'_I want you, I have always wanted you and you keep leading me on and when I am about to approach you, you push me away. Tell me Hermione, what else am I supposed to do?' _

_She shuddered. There was something really disgusting about this man. _

'_Get up!' he screamed. _

_She didn't move, instead she let out a loud sob._

'_I said get the fuck up!' his patients run out and he yanked her up by her hair. She let out a loud scream. _

_He was tearing her clothes apart now. She was trebling with fear. _

_She never stopped screaming. But no one was there to hear her or to save her from this vile and cruel man. _

_She was all alone._

Hermione was awoken by a loud knock on the door and an angry Malfoy screaming something on the other side.

She was covered in sweat and still had the shakes from her nightmare.

Malfoy was still knocking though, so she decided to better get to him or he will tear her door down.

When she finally opened the door she was faced with a raging Malfoy.

'Do you mind keeping it down in there?' Draco said to her through gritted teeth.

'I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up!' she answered him. She could still feel her shaking from her dream. She hoped Malfoy wouldn't notice.

'What was all that fucking screaming about?' he asked her.

'I had a nightmare..' That must have been the stupidest thing she could say. Now he is going to laugh about her. Poor Mudblood had a bad nightmare. Great, that is the exact thing she needs right now. Not!

'Well, mind putting a silencing charm next time you go to sleep? I really don't fancy being woken up to your loud screams! God only knows what you could be doing in there.' Draco said and stormed off to his room.

Hermione was just standing by her door with her mouth open. What the hell just happened? He didn't even take the opportunity to make fun of her. Gee, he takes his sleep seriously.

She went back in to her room and closed the door behind her. Her nightmare was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't understand why she would have a dream like that.

The dream felt too real, her body was even reacting to it. She went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face before returning to bed.

She still couldn't stop thinking about the dream and as a result she ended up staying most of the night awake.

**Draco**

'Granger, open the door! What the hell are you doing in there?' Draco screamed.

'Granger!' he wasn't giving up.

Finally she opened the door. Her hair was all messy and she was pale. She was shaking. The fuck is wrong with this girl?

He couldn't get sleep around anywhere these days.

'Do you mind keeping it down in there?' Draco said through gritted teeth.

'I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up!' she said to him.

'What was all that fucking screaming about?' he wouldn't let it go, there better be a good reason to why he was woken up to her screams. She better not have been doing something weird, like pleasuring herself.

'I had a nightmare..'

Suddenly his anger died. He understood how she felt. If her nightmares are as bad as his, he really does sympathise her. They can slowly bring a person to insanity.

'Well, mind putting a silencing charm next time you go to sleep? I really don't fancy being woken up to your loud screams! God only knows what you could be doing in there.' Draco said and stormed off to his room.

Now his sleep was ruined. He wouldn't fall asleep for another couple hours, thanks to some Mudblood having a little nightmare.

He knew all too well, himself, how is it to have a nightmare, but he wasn't happy with Granger right now. It was a rare thing that Draco got a good sleep with no haunting nightmares and now she ruined it. Plus, he has a problem of falling back a sleep if he is woken up, too many thought occupy his mind.

He tossed around in his bed back and forth for two hours then he just gave up on the thought of going back to sleep and got up. He got dressed and made his way to the Room of Requirement. He had work to do that he was trying to ignore at all possible times but there isn't really a way out of it. What needs to be done needs to be done, end of.

This task is going to be the end of him but if he wanted his mom to stay alive there was no choice. His mother is the most important thing in the world. Without her he would be left at the mercy of his father.

His mother was the only person who actually showed love towards him. His father would always say he didn't want Draco to turn out soft. He thought if he was harder on him and would raise his hand once in a while he would turn out same as his father.

The only thing that man was good at teaching him was how to hide emotions. That turned out to be handy for Draco when he got older.

While he was relaxing in the Room of Requirement, even though he was supposed to work on his task, something came to him. He remembered something from the other night before he woke up to find Granger in his bed.

He found her. She was lying by the portrait entrance to Head's dorm. He can't remember why she was there and what happened after. But that was a start of getting to the bottom of this. The sooner, the better and then he can finally move on with his life.

But Draco just couldn't help himself but to wonder why did he bring her to his room? God, did they actually do something?

No. They couldn't have. He was sure nothing happened between them but what if?

Draco was worried now. He hated when he couldn't remember things.

He was praying, praying that nothing happened between them.

God, help him if it did.

* * *

_Don't forget to review! :) xx_


	3. Nightmare

_AN; Sorry for the long wait, just __in case someone was waiting on my update. Which I doubt is the case ;D Anyways, I had originally planned this to be longer but it turned out like this. _

_So, I hope it's not really bad and your not disapointed. ;D_

_Enjoy and review! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nightmare**

_**Hermione**_

Hermione was wide awake, again. She looked over at her watch, which was sitting neatly on her bedside table; it was twelve o'clock in the day. She missed breakfast, great.

She got up to take a shower. She took her clothes off and turned the shower on, and waited until it got to a nice temperature before getting in.

She couldn't believe she slept for so long. She wasn't surprised thought. Her nightmare just had a really bad impact on her sleep. She couldn't stop shaking for hours after it. She got a weird feeling almost like a déjà vu. There was something to it but she couldn't place it yet.

**...**

After the shower Hermione decided she could use some catch up on her studies. She took her books and went to sit in the main room.

When she walked out she was faced with something she didn't expect to be there at all.

Malfoy was lying across the sofa. His hair was messy and his shirt was open giving her the perfect view of his finely shaped chest. She could see every muscle he has gained from work outs in Quidditch. It was quiet a view and she couldn't keep her eyes of him. She had to admit, he is a really good looking guy, yet the personality did not match his looks. It's such a shame, really, that someone that sexy could be such an ass.

Hermione shook her head. Why was she even thinking about it? He is the last person she should be thinking about or checking out.

She went on with her business. She sat down by the table near the sofa. The table was simple and small but she liked it. Malfoy didn't use it. Apparently he doesn't need to study, as its waste of his time. Well, he is actually really smart without studying so, she guessed maybe he didn't need it after all. Grr, here she is again, thinking about him. What the hell is wrong with her?

She was so frustrated at herself and him that she threw a notebook at him.

'Ow, for fuck sake Granger, what did you do that for?' he screamed at her.

She didn't know what to say back to him. So, she said the first thing that popped into her head.

'Sorry, you were snoring and I was trying to study here!'

'That's loads of bull Granger. I happen to know I don't snore.' He looked at her angrily.

She didn't say anything back, instead she returned to her book. Finally she could pay attention to what she was reading about. When suddenly the same notebook that she threw at Malfoy a second ago, came flying back and hit her straight in the head. She turned her head and glared at him:

'You do not want to start with me Malfoy!' She took the notebook and flicked it back at him.

'Me? You're the one who started it.' He said and went to stand up.

She couldn't help but look at his gorgeous body again. He must have noticed her observing him because he just looked at her and smirked. It really does look sexy. _Sexy? What the hell Hermione? _She thought to herself and came up with a quick reply:

'Mind buttoning up, as gorgeous you think you may look, some people may not want to see it at all times!' He just smirked back at her again.

'You didn't seem to mind it a second ago. I saw the way you looked at me and it sure did look like you were enjoying the view.' He said that and took his shirt off completely. Hermione could feel her mouth getting dry. What is he playing at?

'Whatever Malfoy, if you want to stroll around naked, go ahead then, be my guest!' she said to him and went to stand up.

'Where do you think you're going?' He came up next to her and looked her straight in the eyes. She was shocked of how uncomfortably close he was.

'I was going to go outside for a walk..' she said nervously back at him not daring to look him in the eyes. When she finally did she wished she didn't; she couldn't look away. She was captivated by his gaze. His eyes were beautiful grey; you don't see that colour often. She kept looking at him and he kept looking back at her. She could feel his arm touching hers so slightly. She shuddered at the small contact and could feel a blush creeping up her face. Suddenly he knocked her books over and they went flying in every direction they could. He must have realized how close they were or it was his intention all along. She didn't know, she could only guess.

'Fine. Go then, what are you waiting for?' He said with a hard look in his eyes, pointing at the door.

She wasn't too bothered to pick up her books. She was more terrified of staying here so she just ran straight to the door. When she was on the other side of the portrait then and only then she let out a heavy breath. That was intense. She couldn't understand herself or him. Why all of sudden she is paying attention to Malfoy's figure or his beautiful eyes? _Beautiful. _Here she goes again! She mentally kicked her self and stormed down the hall.

She didn't know what to think or where to go, but she knew one thing for sure. She needed some time alone.

**...****.****...**

Here she was standing in front of the Head's portrait door. Again, she was afraid to enter. Earlier she went down to library; she knew there wouldn't be any students on a Saturday. She sat down at the very end and enjoyed her time alone. While she was there, she came to her conclusions why all of a sudden she is paying attention to Malfoy's looks. It was probably due to that odd morning and that terrible dream of hers. At least that's what she told herself.

So, here she is, still at the portrait door too of a chicken to enter. She did not want to face an angry Malfoy, again. All that bullshit about Gryffindor courage, where was it now when she needed it he most?

Hours must have passed of her standing there when she finally got the courage to enter. Only to be welcomed with an empty room and her books on the table, sitting neatly in a pile like they never been on the floor. All that time she spent outside standing just to find out Malfoy wasn't even here? She couldn't help and just laughed at herself. She really was acting like a 12 year old not a 17 year old.

Hermione gently shook her head with a small smile on her face. She couldn't believe she was acting so childish. She went to take her books and made her way to her room.

Not even sure why Malfoy had picked up her books in the first place. That was so not like Malfoy.

Ah, this was all way too much for her.

She felt really tired due to her sleepless night so, she decided to get a nap before dinner.

**.**

_He was here again. In her mind he never left really. _

_She could feel him behind her back, breathing down her neck. She was shaking from fear and disgust for this man. _

_She was pressed against the cold stone wall with her back to him. He had his arms locked around hers like handcuffs. She couldn't move nor escape. _

_He slowly brushed her hair aside and kissed her on the neck. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. _

'_Why are you doing this to me?' _

'_It's simple. I want you and you won't do this otherwise. I tried, I tried so hard but you wouldn't come forward on your own.' He said to her with a small smile on his lips. His voice was full of coldness and it made her sick to the stomach. How could someone be so cruel?_

'_Let's just talk, please don't do this!' she pleaded tears still rolling down her face. _

_He shook her violently._

'_Stop crying bitch! You won't get out of this. See I tried my best but you kept spitting me in the face. Hermione I have feelings too and I love you. So, I just decide you needed a little push.' He was laughing now._

_His laugh was as cold as his voice. She still couldn't place the person but she was sure she knew him. If only she could see his face. _

_The man was groping now and tearing her clothes off no matter what she did. She screamed, she cried, she struggled and she pleaded but nothing. _

'_Stop struggling slut, and enjoy the ride!' He whispered in her ear._

_He was unzipping his pants now and pulling her skirt down, she was unbelievably scared. She couldn't stop crying. She has never ever felt so helpless and hopeless in her life. _

_Her skirt was fully down and so was his pants. _

_The next thing she knew she was screaming in agonizing pain. He had entered her violently not even caring if it will hurt her. He ignored her screams and kept moving. _

_She felt dirty and disgusted._

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. He kept moving faster and faster and with each thrust harder and harder. She was numbed from the pain. _

_She was silent now. All that she could hear was his sharp intakes of breath._

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out…._

_By the time he was done she had lost the count. _

_Everything was still now. She didn't and couldn't move. Tears kept rolling down her face but no sound came out of her mouth. _

_He zipped up his pants and went to whisper in her ear:_

'_It wasn't that bad, was it? Next time you will enjoy it more, trust me on this!'_

_He went to kiss her on the cheek but something clicked in her head. She went to slap him across the face. _

_The next thing he did she wasn't expecting at all. She didn't even know why she was still surprised but he punched her hard in the face. She fell to the ground. Her head was throbbing and the room was spinning. _

_He yanked her by her hair and she screamed again._

'_Don't ask for it, love!' He said in a sweet voice and let go of her hair. _

_She fell back to the ground and she could see him walking away…._

_**.**  
_

Hermione sat up straight in bed, eyes wide as she was trying to take sharp intakes of air.

She looked around; the man was nowhere to be seen. She was safe. She was in her room. No one was there.

Yet, she had a feeling that he is hiding somewhere in the depth of her room shadows.

Waiting and watching her…


	4. Haunting

_AN; Well here is the next chapter. It's more their thoughts than actions but it's still kind of important. I think this will turn out like one of those slowly developing stories but you never know what I might write next ;D_

_**Enjoy and Review! :))**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Haunting**

_**Draco**_

Draco was up all night in Room of Requirement and then when he got back to the dorm, he fell asleep on the sofa not even making to his own room.

Obviously Granger had to come along and interrupt his sleep.

Now, he was sitting up in his room thinking what had come over him earlier. Why the fuck did he make a move on Granger? And then picked up her books, there was something really wrong with him.

_It's the task, Draco. It's driving you crazy. _He said aloud to himself.

He couldn't believe he was only 17 and he had to fulfil a task that Voldemort himself had assigned him to do. Where did he go wrong? Why did his life turn out like this? He was only a kid, he should be thinking about girls and how he looks. Not lose sleep because some man groove up without parents in an orphanage and developed hatred for muggle people.

Nonetheless it was important. If he didn't do it his family, well let's just say he won't have one if he fails. So it wasn't an option. As much as he hated his father, there was still his mom he cared about so much and he wouldn't let her get punished by his father's mistakes.

He was driven out of his thoughts by a soft click of the portrait door downstairs. Normally he wouldn't hear such a quiet entrance but now days he is over the edge. He hears and sees everything. He has become like an eagle that sees, hears and knows everything. Honestly, it's driving him crazy.

He couldn't hear her moving downstairs after she entered. She was probably over-thinking the whole book situation. He could actually picture her in his mind even if he couldn't see her right now, he was one hundred per cent sure that she was just standing there and looking at the books and just thinking what is his motive behind all of this; as the Granger we know would. There are probably one hundred reasons jumping at the same time in that little head of hers. It was creeping Draco out how he knew these things about her even when he shouldn't at all.

He could finally hear her moving and soon after he heard her room door click behind her. She probably just gave up and came up with no good reason at all or scared herself to the core and ran for it. It made him laugh at the bushy haired girl and for her weird ways of analysing every situation.

Maybe for once he was just being nice to her and maybe this time he was the one over-thinking it.

**...  
**

Draco was sitting at the dinner table in the Great Hall. He kept glancing over to Griffyndor table every two seconds but Granger was nowhere to be seen. Her friends seemed to be engrossed in their conversation and completely oblivious to her absence. Well she has some friends they haven't even noticed or shown any signs of worry of Grangers absence. He was more worried than her friends, well that's just great. He didn't even know why he was so damn worried for that girl.

The only thing he should be worried about is his fucking task.

Again he was dragged back to thinking about Granger when she finally entered the Great Hall. Draco's mouth instantly went dry; she looked horrible. Not in a mean way but she just look so scared and so pale. What was wrong with her?

He watched as she slowly made her way to her house table, every once in a while looking around her and it looked like she was making sure nobody was following her. He knew then and there she was scared of something or someone. Because he was himself acting like that these days. He had a reason though, he wondered what was hers?

_Stop it Draco! _ He screamed at himself in his head and smacked his forehead. She was becoming more of an obsession than a target for him and that wasn't good.

He couldn't help but to observe her more. She barely touched her food and her friends didn't pay attention to her either, well except the male weasel, which wasn't surprising at all. Everyone knew he was in love with her and he always gave her the puppy dog eye look but this time it was different though. He was just bluntly starring at her, which Granger was totally oblivious too. That didn't surprise him at all; when it came to boys Granger had no clue. Though, he had to admit the way Weasly was staring at her was full on creepy and kind of disgusting. He could have sworn he saw him drooling at one point. He is a real charmer isn't he? He couldn't understand how can she be just talking to him and not be already grossed out? There was something off with that weasel of hers. He just didn't know what yet.

Suddenly there was a big bang; he instantly looked back at Granger. She had knocked her glass down spilling her pumpkin juice everywhere. But what shocked him the most was that she was completely white and looked scared shitless. She stood up and quickly made her way out of the Great Hall. Draco looked back at her friends who seemed just to shrug at this and continued on with their meal. Some friends she has eh?

Draco wasn't sure if he should do it but before he could change his mind he had already made his way out of the Great Hall. Searching for that bushy haired head that is so hard to miss, but it was nowhere to be seen though.

He continued to wonder around the halls looking for her not even sure why. It's not his job to search for her. Her friends should be doing this instead of him but she just looked so upset, and her so called friends didn't seem to care or notice. Why is he doing this again? It's not like Granger will be happy to see him. He is probably the last person she wants to see right now. Too late now, there she was. Sitting in an abandoned hallway by the window; curled up in a ball and shaking.

Now that he had found her he wasn't sure what to say exactly.

When Draco got closer to her he realised she was crying. She must have sensed his presence because she jumped around with her wand raised at him. He put his arms up in defence making sure she understood he means no harm. After staring at him for a second she put her wand away and said:

'What do you wan Malfoy?' in an unpleasant tone.

'I just wanted to see if you're alright. You seemed pretty upset when you left the Great Hall.' Draco just simply said back.

'Oh you saw that?' She said and looked away embarrassed.

'I think everyone saw, it was hard to miss.'

'Great!' She said and sat back down at the same window seat.

'No really, Granger, are you alright?' He said and sat down right in front of her.

'What do you care?' She said again in an unpleasant tone. This made Draco feel hurt which was really weird, because he had never ever cared before, how she talked or acted around him. Now that he was actually trying to be nice to her, she is just being mean.

'I was just trying to be nice. Sorry for bothering you Granger, when no one else seems to care about your wellbeing.' He said and was about to leave her.

'Thank you I guess. I am sorry. I've had a really bad week.'

He went to sit back down and just looked at her. She looked awful, it wasn't him trying to be mean, it's just she really did. She had purple circles under her eyes it made her look like she hadn't slept for days or even weeks. She had an unhealthy pale face and her hair was messier than usual, and to top it all up she was crying.

Before he knew it he leaned in with his hand to wipe away her tears. She just looked at him confused but didn't say anything. And then it hit him, why the fuck is he doing this? This was way out of his comfort line and his task duties. He knew he had to get close to her but not this close. Just close enough to… No. This was wrong. He can't and he won't. He shook his head and muttered a quick 'I have to go' and made a run for it leaving a dumbstruck Hermione Granger behind who was just staring after him until he disappeared behind a corner.

**...  
**

When he was finally alone he realized what he had done. He had ruined a perfect chance of getting in her good books just because of some brief emotional breakdown. This was not the time to feel any kind of emotions. From now on his head is going to be straight in the game.

* * *

_**Hermione  
**_

_Well that was.. odd, to say the least_ Hermione thought to herself as she looked at how Malfoy made his escape down the hall. She didn't know what to think of this but Malfoy was least of her problems right now and she didn't need him to mess with her head too. She already had enough on her plate. So she just decided to forget about it.

She didn't want go back she kind of liked this abandoned hallway. Students barely came down here which meant she won't get disturbed.

Her mind rushed over the event in the Great Hall. She was already on the edge and she thought being around people would help her to relax more but no. She was trying to eat but the food wouldn't go down her throat. And to top it all up the noise and the people made her more nervous. But when she finally started to calm down and was about to join in the conversation that her friends where having, there was something someone said that reminded her of her dream. She couldn't remember what was said or who said it because soon after those words she saw him. Well at least she thought she did. In the corner behind the teachers he was just leaning against the wall and she could see the violent spark in his eyes and how his mouth curled up in a cruel smile but still his face was a mystery to her. And that was the reason what made her knock her glass over but when she looked back up he was nowhere to be seen. So maybe he wasn't there after all and her mind was confusing reality with her dreams because someone else would have noticed a man standing there, right?

She shook her head and looked outside the window it was getting dark and rainy. Soon she will have to return to her room.

She didn't know what the dreams meant or why she saw someone who she didn't even know was real but she knew for a fact that it was nothing good. It's already affecting her school work and daily life. Maybe it will blow over. Well, she hoped, really hoped that it would.

And that night for the first time in a while, he didn't visit her in her dreams.


	5. Friends are your weakness

_AN; Sorry I took so long but school got in the way :( I'm really not so happy about this chapter.. _

_Anyway, enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Friends are your weakness**

_**Draco **_

He didn't like it. Not one bit. If you were to ask him he would say it was disgusting not something to be proud of. Why do people find it as an honour? He would never know, he thought as he brushed his fingers over the black tattoo on his left arm. He could still remember the day he received it, like it happened just an hour ago.

_Draco was dragged in to a cold and damp hall by his father. He didn't want this. He really didn't want this. It's not like his father cared. He only cared about his status in the Dark Lords circle. He only agreed to do this because of his mother. She didn't want him too, but he knew the consequences if he refused, so here he is dragged out of his house by his own father to meet Voldemort himself. _

_This room was giving him chills by itself and he hasn't even seen the man yet. To be honest, he was scared, he was actually scared. His father kept dragging him deeper down the hallway. As they went he noticed there were some people chained to the wall. Some still alive and giving him a hopeful and helpless look, while the others just laid limp by the wall dead. It was a scary scene to see for a young boy, but he was not s child or a young boy anymore. He may be only sixteen but he had to grove up a long time ago, before even Voldemort came back. _

_Sometimes he thought what his life would be like, if he wasn't a Malfoy. Would he be one of the heroes or one of the tortured ones lying by the wall dead? _

'_Will you get it together Draco?' His father spat at him and showed him harder down the hall._

_Finally they arrived and Draco couldn't breathe anymore. There he was, sitting at the very end of the hall in a small oval room in his king chair. The sight of it just made Draco feel sick. How could this thing be treated like someone worth putting up on a pedestal?_

'_Welcome, my friends!' Voldmort said and gestured for them to come closer. The room was filled with Death Eaters who were just looking at him like he was just another fresh piece of meat they would end up torturing. _

'_My lord!' Draco's father said and bowed down in front of him and yanked Draco by his arm so he would bow too. _

'_So does young Draco know the rules, Lucius?' Voldemort questioned him while playing with his wand. _

'_Yes, my lord. He knows the importance of his task and the consequences that will follow if he fails.' Lucius replies while still bowing in front of Voldemort. It was pathetic really, how his dad always thought him that Malfoys do not bow and here he was, bowing away his own beliefs to some snake faced man. How low is his father willing to go?_

'_Very well then, I am sure Draco will succeed as he not wish for his dear mother to get involved and suffer his mistakes.' Voldemort said giving Draco a wicked smile. _

'_Step forwards my boy.' Voldemort said and stretched his arm out towards him. _

_Draco did as he was told putting on hard and emotionless face. _

'_Down on your knee and hold out your arm.' He commanded him. _

_Draco slowly went down on his one knee and rolled up his sleeve, and held up his arm to the man. Voldemort touched his arm and his hands were so cold that it felt like he had just put his arm in a pile of ice cubes._

_When Voldemort went to put his wand against his skin, he looked down towards the floor. Not wanting to see how the man scars his skin forever with his mark. _

_He closed his eyes as he felt the sharp knifing pain go through his arm. Yet, he didn't let out a sound. _

_After that he refused to talk to his father again. _

Draco would never forget that day or the damp hall and the smell it held.

**...**

Draco couldn't handle it anymore. He was losing it. He did not know how to approach Granger nor did he know how to fix that cabinet. Christmas break was getting closer and closer and he was dreading it. Christmas day will be the day he will have to meet the Dark Lord and let him now about his progress. So far, it's been going _fucking_ great.

Day's keep on passing by quickly and he still hasn't made any progress. He sometimes found himself wishing he was one of those limp bodies lying dead in that hall, because they were finally free from all this torture. He didn't know who could keep on being sane in this world. He bet even Potter sometimes wished he was killed when he was a baby. Then he wouldn't have these responsibilities he has been facing since he found out about being a wizard.

**...**

He has been sitting in the shared common room for hours now. Just staring at Granger trying to figure out a way to approach her and not seem too suspicious.

'If you keep on staring like that you'll soon burn a hole in my back.' Granger suddenly said to him, and he was slightly taken aback by her sudden statement. He just looked at her for a while, thinking what would be the right thing to say. This was his chance.

'I was just wondering how you were feeling.' Draco mentally kicked himself. She is never going to believe this.

'Oh, really? Since when do you care about my feelings Malfoy?' She bit back at him.

'I don't. You just seem…off.'

'Off?' She said and laughed. 'How would you know how I've been feeling?'

'Just an observation, really.' He said back calmly.

'Are you watching me Malfoy?'

'Ha, you wish. No. I was just curious how you were since that incident it the Great Hall.' He said and she just turned away back to her book without saying anything.

'Come on, you can tell me.' Draco pleaded.

'Right..' She said still looking at her book.

'I am not going to leave you alone until you tell me Granger.'

'And why would I tell you anything, Malfoy? For you to make fun of me more than you already are?' She said and turned around to give him a hard look.

'No. I swear.' He said and tried to give her the most believable look he could pull.

'Fine, I've been having nightmares.' She says and looks away embarrassed.

'About?'

'Not something I would want to share with you, Malfoy. And they're gone now anyway.'

He just arched an eyebrow up at her and said: 'Nightmares never go away unless you find the cause, if it's about the same thing over and over again, which I presume is the case here.'

'Well, they did.' She said and turned away from him making it clear that the conversation was over. He did not want to push it or he may end up insulting her and that would ruin the little progress he just made.

This is going to be a lot harder then he thought.

* * *

_**Hermione**_

She did not know what to think of Malfoy's sudden change in his behaviour towards her. After the time in the hall when he suddenly left he was acting weird. He was staring at her obviously for a long time and then trying to talk to her and playing nice.

He was up to no good. She was almost positive about it, but what?

He just keeps messing with her head like her nightmares did. Thank god, she hasn't had them for a while. She was relieved and thankful that it was only a brief phase. She never knew why she had them in the first place and she didn't want to. At least she can sleep peacefully again.

**...**

'Granger, will you fucking stop that?' Malfoy said to her not even looking at her from the sofa he was sitting in.

Now she has been the one staring at him for a change but for a good reason. She was trying to figure him out but didn't come up with any reasonable thing.

'Oh, so you can look at me and I can't?'

'No, I hate when people stare at me.' He said while still not looking at her.

'I hate when you stare at me too.' She simply said.

'Fine, I won't then, it's not like there is anything to see.' Ha, so he was back to his old self now.

'Sod off, Malfoy.'

'You're the one who won't, remember?'

'Why are you always so mean? No wonder you have no friends.' She said and glared at him.

'I don't need friends. It's only a sign of weakness.' He finally stopped scribbling in his notebook and looked up at her.

'It's not weak to have friends. You need people around you that you can trust and go for support it's a basic human need to survive. Otherwise we all would go insane on our own with no one to talk too.' She said and saw that she has hit a spot.

'Insane or not it is a weakness. See Granger, unlike you I have nothing to lose. You on the other hand, have lots.'

'Because I have friends I have lots to lose?'

'Exactly.' He said and returned to his notebook.

'You're wrong!' She said and she watched as he exhaled an annoyed breath.

'Fuck, Granger when will you get it. Friends make you weak because you care for them.'

'Yes, but it only shows that I am an actual human being, unlike you!' She raised her voice in frustration.

'Bloody fucking hell, Granger, you still don't fucking get it.'

'I-' She started to say but was cut off by Malfoy.

'No, let me FUCKING FINISH!' He said and stood up in rage and walked closer to her.

'You have everything to lose Granger! You say friends keep you sane but they make you care. When you care you are weak because if they die, leave or say something insulting you suffer.' He was getting closer to her, and she stood up in defence as he continued, now with a raised voice: 'Tell me how that is normal? Tell me how that is keeping yourself sane when they are the ones who can hurt you the most. Friends are your weakness, Granger. GOD, YOU CARE TOO FUCKING MUCH, FOR SOME FRIENDS WHO DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN ABOUT YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING SEE IT!'

By the time he finally finished she was nearly brought to tears. Not just because he screamed and it hit a nerve but because he said her friends don't care about her. They do. Now it was her turn to scream at him.

'How can you even say that? You don't even know me or my friends. They do care, they sometimes may not notice things but it is just because they do have their own problems you know! It doesn't mean they don't fucking care, because they do more than you ever will. YOU ARE JUST A COMPLETE ARSE!' She said it and marched away from him towards her room. She was so mad at him. How dare he, say something like that?

'That's it, walk away, but you can't walk away from the truth forever and you know it!' He screamed at her back and she slammed the door behind herself in anger.

The last words he said didn't leave her mind for the next few hours. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was so angry at him or maybe it was because she saw some truth in it. Deep down she knew the real reason but she will never admit it to him or herself. She loved her friends no matter what and she knew they loved her too.


End file.
